Scream:The Revenge Of The Mask
by TheSecondHokage
Summary: This is a story that is sort of like the movie,but is a little bit different.Anyway,it is AWESOME,SO READ IT AND REVIEW IT.
1. Chapter 1

SCREAM:CHAPTER 1

The Revenge Of The Mask

**(I DO NOT OWN SCREAM,WELL I HAVE A COPY OF ALL THE MOVIES BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT,I JUST DECIDED TO DO THIS FOR FUN,WELL,LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY)**

"Police,get to 433 West Tokyo Street. "Jennifer said .

"We will be right there. "The operator said.

"Hurry,he's in my house. "Jennifer said.

Jennifer hid behind her T.V. stand holding a knife hoping that the police would get there before that man found her and killed her.All of the sudden her phone rang.She picked up the and the man said,

"You idiot,are you stupid? "The man said.

"What are you talking about,I called the cops on your sorry ass. "Jennifer said.

"Well,then you must be stupid because they won't get here in time.Figure it out,you live at least 20 minutes out of town,you will be dead by the time they get here. "The man said.

"What do you mean?I locked all the doors to my house,there is no way you can get in. "Jennifer said.

"Well,what would you do if I said that I was already in your house? "The man said laughing.

"What do you want with me,what did I do to you? Jennifer asked.

"I don't have to tell you. "The man said.

"Well,can you at least tell me where you are in the house. "Jennifer asked.

"Hmp,well,check your patio. "The man said.

"What,I thought you said that you were in the house. "Jennifer said.

"What would you say if I lied to you? "The man asked.

Jennifer got up and ran to the patio door,she turned on the light to the patio and she saw nothing,no one was to be seen.

"I tricked you didn't I. "The man said.

The man was standing right behind her holding a large knife ready to kill Jenniffer.Jennifer turned around and she saw a tall man wearing a long robe and wearing a white ghost face mask.

"OH MY GOD. "Jennifer said running up the stairs.

She ran up the stairs as the man in a mask was trying to kill her..She got up to her room and locked her door.

"Jennifer,don't you want to come out and see your boyfriend? "The masked murderer asked.

"WHAT,you have John?What are you going to do to him?Don't you hurt him. "Jennifer asked and screamed to the masked man.

"If you ever want to see your boyfriend alive again you will come out here. "The insane man said.

Jennifer walked slowly to the door and unlocked it very slowly so the masked man wouldn't hear her come out of the room.She opened the door only to see the wall on the other side of the hallway.She walked out of the room and she looked around to see if the masked man was out there anywhere.She couldnt find anything .

"Oh my God,am I dreaming? "She asked herself walking down the stairs to investigate to see if she could find anything.

She went downstairs to see if she was dreaming.She looked everywhere,but she couldn't find anything.

"Few,I wonder where he went? Jennifer asked herself.

She went and opened up the coat closet just to make sure.She opened it up and she saw both of the police she had called for in the closet with their throats slit.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. "Jennifer screamed as she turned around to see yet again the masked murderer.

The man grabbed Jennifer and he slit her throat,and after he did that he stabbed her in the heart two or three times.He had to make sure that she was dead.After he killed Jennifer he grabbed her body and drug it to the back yard.He threw the body in the shed and he got in his car and drove off.As soon as he got down the road he looked in the rear view mirror and saw some more police drove up.He slammed on the petal to flee from the scene.The police found Jennifer's body in the shed and then they called for an ambulance,but it was too late,Jenniffer was dead.Jennifer's parents terrified.

"Who did this? "Jennifer's father saked the officer.

"We don't know but we are going to find out. "The officer said.


	2. Chapter 2

Scream Chapter 2:The Revenge Of The Mask

**(DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SCREAM BECAUSE THEY THINK I'M TO CRAZY,OH WELL,ON TO THE STORY)**

"We have find out who did this. "Jeniffer's parents,Mr and Mrs Riye thought tracing the room of their living room.

"I can't just stant here and take this anymore,I have to go out and try to find out who did this to our daughter. "Mr. Riye said to his wife pacing the room.

"The police told us to stay here until they found out something. "Mrs. Riye said trying to calm her husband down.

"No,I am going to go out and find this maniac and I am going to kill him,he is in for a massecure. "Mr. Riye yelled so that their neighbors could even hear them.

Mr. Riye,Josh,ran out the door with a twelve guage shotgun loaded ready to kill,and he was ready to kill anybody who got in his way,even his wife,because Jenifferwas his one and only child,and he would do anything to protect her ,even kill somebody,he wasn't just going to let anybody get away with murdering his daughter and getting away with it.He had rage in his eyes.

**(AT JENIFFERS SCHOOL)**

"Students,as you all know,our former student,Jeniffer Riye was killed this last Saturday,and we have the police here to ask you each some questions about Jeniffer and how you knew her.

The police called each student into the office and evaluated them on how they answered their questions.It finally came down to this girl named Naomi Foresay,a girl who wasn't too popular and she only had a few friends,and when she got called into the office the police asked her,

"How did you know Jeniffer? "The officer asked.

"Well,I didn't really know her that much,she was one of those girls who was I am better than you,and you will never be better than me. "Naomi said to the officer.

"Did you ever talk to her? "The police office asked,Mick Nuway asked.

"I couldn't talk to her,she wouldn't ever give me the time of day. Naomi said.

"Well,we are just trying to find out who did this. "Mick said to Naomi.

"Well,I guess you can get out of here and go back to class. "The partner of Mick said to Naomi.

"Thanks for your help,it is greatly appreciated. "Mick said.

Naomi went back to her class to resume the day,she thought about it the whole day,she couldn't wait to find out who did this to the most popular girl in school.


	3. Chapter 3

Scream Chapter 3:The Revenge Of The Mask

**(I DO NOT OWN SCREAM,I JUST DO THIS FOR FUN,SO RATE AND REVIEW)**

"Hey Naomi. " Naomi's friend Gina said running over to her.

"What Gina. "Naomi asked.

"Guess what? "Gina said.

"What. "Naomi asked in a suggested voice.

"Sledge is throwing a party on Saturday night. "Gina said.

"Awesome,is it going to be at his house? "Naomi asked.

"Yes,with no adult supervision. "Gina said with delight in her voice.

"Cool,are we both invited? "Naomi asked.

"Well,we weren't at first,but I got us in. "Gina said.

"What time do we have to be there? "Naomi asked.

"The party starts at 9:30 P.M.So bring some chips and stuff. "Gina said.

"Cool,I will be there.Do you want to go to the store with me after school? "Naomi asked.

"Yeah sure,I'll go with you. "Gina said.

"That party is going to be Awesome,Sledge always throws Awesome parties. "Naomi said.

"Yes he does,it will be Awesome.

**(SORRY THIS CHAP WAS A LITTLE SHORT,BUT IT IS LEADING UP TO BE A AWESOME STORY)RATE X REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Scream Chapter 4:The Revenge Of The Mask

**(I DO NOT OWN SCRAM,EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO)**

**(AT STORE)**

"I still can't believe what happened to Jeniffer. "Naomi said.

"I know.Have you heard anything else on who did this to her? "Gina asked Naomi.

"No I haven't,I wonder who did it? "Naomi said.

"Did you hear what else happened this past week? "Gina said hoping Naoomi wouldn't know.

"No,I didn't,what? "Naomi asked.

"Some girl in Jonah got killed. "Gina said to Naomi.

"Really,I wonder who did that? "Naomi said.

''One girl got killed and there were two people in the house,the one that survived said that some guy in a black robe and wearing a white mask that looked like he was screaming. "Gina said.

''Huh,I wonder if the person who did that killed Jeniffer. "Naomi said.

"I don't know,it could be. "Gina said.

''Naomi,I am going to go and get some dip for the chips,I will be right back. "Gina said.

''Okay,get some salsa too. "Naomi told Jeniffer.

''Okay. ''Gina said as she was walking down the aisle.

Gina was getting some ice-cream out of the freezer at the store and when she went to open the door she saw in the reflection of the door a man wearing a black robe and wearing a mask just the way Gina said some guy on the news said he saw his girlfriend got killed by the same looking man that this was.Naomi thought it was just Gina playing a trick on her.When she turned around she saw no one.No one was there.

"Wow,for a minute there I thought it was that guy in Jonah.

**(SORRY SOME OF THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT THEY ARE LEADING UP TO BE AN AWEOME STORY)RATE X REVIEW.**


End file.
